geotvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Death of Geo Guy (Lost Episode)
The Death of Geo Guy is a fake episode. There has been fan made episodes reusing clips from older episodes and shorts of it. It is stated to be a "lost episode", which is a lie as it was never made by ABC. Description The meme about the "episode" is described like this: "I was a newly hired intern at Glass Ball Productions. My job started in 1999, but I got fired in 2005 because, I mess things up. I leave the Glass Ball Productions building. I go on my computer and look for a episode of Geo TV and I found a episode that said "Unaired Geo TV Episode". I downloaded the episode and put it on my desktop and the file said: "2SAC36.avi", the production code from the Geo TV episode "Go, Rico, Go!". I click the video clip, and the intro started normal. When the intro ended, the episode was titled "The Death of Geo Guy". The episode begins like any other episode, but had very poor quality animation. If you've seen the original animation for "There's No Deaths Like Geo Guy", it was similar, but less stable. The first act was fairly normal, but the way the characters acted was a little off. Rico and Eis were waiting for the bus. Geo Guy came here and said "Sorry I am late, guys, I was trying to eat cereal, but I was full." Rico tells Geo Guy that he was shocked. "Geo Guy, Why the Hell did you came slow?" he said. "I thought you were fast!" Geo Guy said "Um...... I don't really know." Eis said "Oh Good! here comes the bus." The boys came in the bus. Evan The Bus Driver said "Why are you boys late?" Rico tells him "No, but Geo Guy was late." he said. "He don't know." The boys were at school, but Geo Guy looks at the thing and it said: "EMERGENCY ONLY: PULL FOR FIRE" The camera zoomed in at the word: "PULL FOR FIRE", but Rico shouts in a distorted voice "NO, GEO GUY NO!!!!". Geo Guy pulls it. Act one was ended, when act two begins, Geo Guy's mom, Liz is taking him home. Liz said "I am so angry at you, Geo Guy." That night, Rico goes to Geo Guy's house for pulling for fire. "I am going to kill that stupid Geo Guy!!!" he said. "He is going to hell!!!" Geo Guy was sleeping in his bedroom. Rico opens the door and he said "Hello, Geo Guy." He pulls out a knife and Geo Guy woke up, "RICO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE WITH A KNIFE?!!!" He sceamed like a little girl. "DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!! DON'T!!!" Then it cuts to the black screen while Geo Guy's Death. but you can hear the audio of blood splattering and the screaming, but I started to notice, It wasn't his voice. It was the same screaming from sonic.exe. After the screaming and blood splattering, It cuts to a picture of Geo Guy dead. He was drawn in the same hyper-realistic style as Bart's corpse (from the lost Simpsons episode, "Dead Bart"). Rico begin to drop the knife down. "Oh my god, what have I done?" he said. "DAMN YOU!!!!" The police, the FBI, and the SWAT came here to arrest Rico. "Rico, You are under arrest." They handcuffed him and sent him to jail. It then cuts to a funeral home. Eis, and Geo Guy's family were all inside, sobbing, the sounds of them all filling the screening room. It zoomed in on the same shot of Geo Guy. The screen cuts to them sitting on a table, crying. The crying went on and on, it got more pained, and sounded more realistic, better acting than you would think possible. The animation started to decay even more as they cried, and you could hear murmuring in the background. The characters could barely be made out, they were stretching and blurring, they looked like deformed shadows with random bright colors thrown on them. This crying went on for all of the video (except the final picture). The final picture was Rico is in a prison's electric chair room. It burns him to death. The episode ends. After this, I deleted the file and I'll never going to watch the episode of Geo TV again. I still have nightmares about this episode, sometimes I dream about the hyper-realistic drawings. Sometimes I see it at night when I'm trying to sleep, just out of the corner of my eye. It's always brief, but I can always feel it watching me. However in 2009, I go to the website like I download "The Death of Geo Guy", but It was gone. So, I was happy." Real or fake? The episode, which can be found on YouTube, is actually just random clips from different older episodes and shorts, put together. It is not a real episode, despite what various people on the Internet say. ?ekaf ro laeR Category:Episodes Category:Memes and idioms